lotusheart_dynastyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cloud Serpent Yulin
"From the dawn of its reshaping by the mysterious titans, Azeroth had been guarded by beings who were tied to the world as no other creatures could be. The dragons had been empowered by the titans, but Azeroth itself gave rise to the spirits and demigods, creatures eternal in nature yet capable of ultimate sacrifice." A Wild God is a primal manifestation of life and nature. Being creatures of two realms, the Wild Gods inhabit the physical world of Azeroth, but their spirits are bound to the ethereal Emerald Dream. Many of them appear in the form of gargantuan animals, such as wolves, bears, tigers, or birds. Origins As the titan-forged began shaping Azeroth, Keeper Freya wandered the world, creating enclaves of life and nature in the places where the waters of the Well of Eternity had coalesced, such as Un'Goro Crater, Sholazar Basin and the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. The greatest creatures to emerge from Freya's enclaves were the colossal Wild Gods. Seeing these creatures as her own children, Freya and the Wild Gods often wandered side by side through the primal forests and grasslands of early Azeroth. The area that they spent the most time at was the massive forested peak known as Mount Hyjal, And it was upon the slopes of Hyjal that Freya bound the animal spirits to the Emerald Dream. Forever after, Hyjal would remain a sacred refuge to the Wild Gods. The Awakened Dawn were the Wild gods who remained in Lotusheart Island after the sundering, and wished to protect the habitants of that place from their problem below. They have 7 members: The Cloud Serpent Yulin Shui, The Crane Juin-xi, The Tiger Ooxu, The Yak Baochen, The Beaver Fushu, The Turtle Amei Long, The Pheonix Lin Lung. Together they binded the spirit of the habitants of the island to the plane they created. The Spirit Realm, where members of the Island go to when they die. The Spirit Realm appears as a void; backlit gold with floating rocky structures both natural and man-made. Members/ Biography/ Powers Yulin Shui "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called present" Yulin Shui is the Heavenly Cloud Serpent, also known as Lotus Viper. She is a beautiful glowing Cloud Serpent, with long teeth and claws, she is majestic and is the leader of the Awakened Dawn pantheon. She is the spirit of Compassion, Wisdom and Time. Yulin was another cloud serpent to become a wild god. She was in charge to protect the land known today as the Lotusheart Island, together with 6 other wild gods she protected that land for years. When the Sundering came, Yulin and the other Awakened Dawn protect the island from being sinked deep into the ocean. Yulin brought mistweave to the monks of Lotusheart, as well as the viper fighting style. Yulin's style is flexible, fluid, moldable, elastic and explosive. Her ability to contort into any shape makes her nearly impossible to hit. She uses her lightning-fast reflexes to avoid blows before she counterstrikes – then, by wrapping her body around opponents' limbs, uses the opponents' energy to counter strike with deadly efficiency. Juin-xi "Your mind is like water, my friend. When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see. But if you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear." Juin-xi is a powerful red crane, also known as The White Blood Crane. He is a huge crane with long legs, long beak and majestic feathers. He is the spirit of hope, patience and serenity. Juin is another crane that became a wild god, born in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms he set his home in the area where we know today as Lotusheart Island. He together with 6 other wild gods protected that land for years. When the Sundering came, Juin and the other Awakened Dawn protect the island from being sinked deep into the ocean. Juin brought the crane like monk ways. The traditional Crane style is natural, graceful, effortless, fluid, and balanced. In traditional crane style, the fighter poses his striking hand similar to the long pointed beak of the bird. Juin does not use his beak, but instead, he utilizes his wings for big, circular sweeping movements designed to exploit his wingspan; by enlarging the striking zone, he diffuses his opponents' energy—using four ounces of energy to deflect one thousand tons of pressure. Ooxu "No matter what you do, that seed will grow to be a peach tree. You may wish for an apple or an orange, but you will get a peach." Ooxu is the fearless tiger wild god. He is strong and big, he taught Meilin Lotusheart the Tiger fighting style and she made it better. He is the spirit of Strength, Courage and Judgement Ooxu is another tiger who became an wild god, born in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms he set his home in the area where we know today as Lotusheart Island. He together with 6 other wild gods protected that land for years. When the Sundering came, Ooxu and the other Awakened Dawn protect the island from being sinked deep into the ocean. He created the traditional Tiger fighting style is powerful, strong, firm, and aggressive—and adding a bit of Wushu-like acrobatic flair to the mix, Ooxu is a warrior to be feared and admired. Ooxu taught Mei everything she knows about this fighting style. Ooxu had Meilin punch the ironwood trees by the palace to train, and now she "feels nothing." This kind of severe training enables Ooxu to possess a high trait of physical endurance and tolerance to pain, unable to feel some varieties of physical pain in her arms and paws. Baochen "I fear they will all lose. Until they find a battle worth fighting." Baochen is one of the 7 creatures known as the Awakened Dawn who watch over Lotusheart Island. Baochen watches over the Vale of a Thousand Mists and is sometimes referred to as the South Guardian. He is the spirit of fortitude, power and protection. (Same history as the others.) He brought the brewmaster's path to Lotusheart and the Ox fighting style. Using the unbeatable attack of their legendary strength, Ox fighters are able to take on huge numbers of attackers and emerge victorious. Baochen also has "Unstoppable Force". When he starts running—nothing can stop him. Fushu "When the path you walk always leads you back to yourself, you never get anywhere" Fushu is the wild god of thunder, he is a beaver. He is also known as the Thundering Beaver, he has the shape of a beaver but with thunder infused into him. He is strong and uses his tail to strike nearly anything causing thunder shocks where it hits. He is the spirit of thunder, building and guidance. (Same story as the others) He doesn't have a fighting style. = Amei Long "There are no accidents" Amei Long is the wild god crystal turtle. He is one of the strongest wild gods of the island only loosing for Yulin. He is intelligent, mighty, and could do things people wouldn't expect he could. He mastered Chi, and taught Nisung to become a Transcendent master. He was the one who gave most of the energies to create Lotusheart Spirit Realm. He is the spirit of Phylosophy, Chi and Peace (Same as others) Brought transcendency to Lotusheart Island. About transcendent: Tales say that spirits and energies are at work in the cosmos — spirits and energy that define the essence of reality, and from these vital sources all things are formed. This is one of the central philosophies of pandaren geomancy, and no one is more intimate with these energies than the pandaren transcendent. Seeking to embody the sentient formative powers of the universe and bottle them within her form, the transcendent is an aesthete, a warrior, and most of all a mystic. Few pandaren healers and wise men seek out this path; even powerful geomancers rarely learn of the necessary hidden techniques to transform into beings composed of primal forces. Codified within ancient texts, and layered within the rituals of pandaren culture, are the keys to this hidden discipline. Yet only the wisest and most insightful pandaren discover it. Pandaren revere transcendents as embodiments of wisdom: the spirit of the universe made flesh, residing in the shell of a pandaren host. These are the pandaren’s ultimate heroes: Spiritual avatars capable of summoning vast storms of lighting, smashing mountains with their terrible fists, and breathing winds into existence. Yet the techniques do not come without sacrifice. Pandaren transcendents are sworn to protect the pandaren people. Anyone seeking to bring war to the pandaren would soon find themselves at the mercy of the transcendents’ wrath, amid a devastating whirl of blades and magic. Lin Lung Lin is a powerful pheonix that guards the land of Lotusheart Island with the other Awakened Dawn wild gods. Lin is strong, she flies with great speed and power. Bringing fear to those who dare to hurt her home in any way. She is the spirit of wind, air, and speed. (Same as others) She brought the windwalker path for the monks in Lotusheart.